Business
by Ann cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan sempre foi uma mulher de negocios prática e que sempre valorizou seu trabalho acima de tudo. No auge de sua carreira ela recebe uma proposta de trabalho e não pensa duas vezes antes de aceitá-la, não sabendo o que viria junto com a proposta.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Eu olhava as pilhas de caixas espalhadas pela minha casa e era impossível não sentir um pouco de nostalgia. Eu morei em Phoenix por tantos anos e agora estava indo embora. Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim, porque definitivamente não é. Mais ainda sim não posso deixar de sentir certa tristeza.

Minha mãe me trouxe para Phoenix quando eu ainda era muito nova. Ela se separou do meu pai, Charlie e saiu de Forks, uma pequena cidade no estado de Washington. E foi nessa cidade que eu passei a maior parte dos meus verões. Em uma cidade onde a chuva era constante não era muito interessante passar os verões, e agora por ironia do destino estou me mudando novamente para o estado de Washington, com uma pequena diferença de que irei para Seattle.

Há três anos me formei em Brown no curso de Administração e Negócios. Na Universidade participei de todas as atividades extracurriculares possíveis e no fim do meu curso me formei com honras, e podendo escolher em qual empresa eu poderia trabalhar. Eu sempre gostei do meu trabalho, e sempre quis ser a melhor. E consegui. Hoje, com 25 anos Isabella Marie Swan é não só a melhor administradora do ramo internacional, como especialista em fusões. É eu posso dizer que consegui.

Agora, devido ao meu bom desempenho estou trocando de emprego e cidade. Meu novo trabalho será na Cullen Corporation. Um grupo que atuava principalmente na Inglaterra, apesar dos donos serem americanos, e que agora comprou um grupo de empresas que estava em decadência e incorporou ao seu grupo.

Para poder levantar as empresas adquiridas e ter sucesso em seus primeiros investimentos no país, eles contrataram os melhores e isso inclui a mim, que agora vou me mudar para a cidade onde será a cede da empresa.

Uma nova vida, um novo trabalho. Para ser honesta nunca fui o tipo de pessoa a me apegar a lugares e coisas, eu sempre fui muito prática e apesar de sentir falta de algumas pessoas eu sei que esse é o melhor para o meu futuro e nada pode me prender ou impedir o meu crescimento profissional.

**N/A: Yep! Mais uma fic minha, mais só vou postá-la de acordo com a opnião de vocês, então comentem. A prioridade por enquanto é de New Chance, mais prometo postar aqui sempre que possivel! Beijoos e espro que gostem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

- Mãe! Deixe essas caixas para serem colocadas por último. Vamos colocar primeiro as que estão aqui na sala!- Gritei para minha mãe que estava me ajudando com minha mudança.

Eu só iria começar a trabalhar no próximo mês, mais já estava me mudando pois queria me habituar a cidade e aproveitar algum tempo para visitar o meu pai, já que agora moraria á apenas duas horas de viajem longe dele. Eu já havia comprado um apartamento para mim na região central de Seattle, o mais próximo possível do meu novo trabalho.

Uma empresa de mudança levaria todas as minhas coisas para lá hoje na parte da tarde e o meu vôo para Seattle sairia hoje á noite, assim quando a mudança chegar eu já estarei lá para recebê-los. Charlie disse que poderia receber a mudança para mim sem nenhum problema, mais eu não queria incomodá-lo, eu mesma posso fazer isso.

- Querida, eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta! – Minha mãe me abraçou um pouco chorosa.

- Mamãe, você sabe que eu preciso ir. E você sempre pode ir me ver, eu estou mudando de estado e não de país! – Disse para ela com um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu sei meu bem, mais eu já me acostumei a ter você sempre por perto.

- Mamãe, não se preocupe, nós sempre estaremos em contato. Você não vai me perder!

Nós terminamos de arrumar tudo que envolvia a minha mudança e fomos para a casa da minha mãe. Nós iríamos jantar juntas antes da minha partida. Phil, o marido da minha mãe, estava em uma viajem a trabalho e por isso ele me ligou pouco antes de eu ir para o aeroporto para poder se despedir de mim.

No aeroporto minha mãe chorou muito. Acho que por esse motivo nunca gostei de despedidas. O fato é que nunca fui boa em expressar meus sentimentos, acho que puxei isso do meu pai. Eu tive poucos namorados na minha vida e isso se deve ao fato de colocar minhas prioridades em primeiro lugar e não eles. Primeiro a faculdade e depois o meu trabalho.

Eles costumavam dizer que eu não os amava e estava com eles por puro comodismo. Eu gostava deles, mais amar nunca amei. As únicas pessoas que ouviram um _eu te amo_ de minha boca foram apenas meus pais e poucos amigos, e isso não acontecia frequentemente.

Dos três namorados que eu tive o que durou mais foi James. Nós estudamos juntos em Brown, e ficamos juntos por nove meses. Acho que o único motivo por nosso relacionamento ter durado tanto tempo foi porque ele também preservava e muito sua carreira e não achava que eu estava cometendo um crime por isso.

Eu dormi a maior parte do vôo para Seattle e quando dei por mim já estávamos pousando. Peguei minhas malas e fui procurar um táxi para ir para casa, pois estava sem carro e esse era um fator que eu precisava reverter o mais rápido possível. Eu vendi o carro que eu tinha em Phoenix da mesma forma que eu fiz com parte da minha mobília. O que veio para Seattle em sua grande parte foram objetos pessoais. Quando vim para comprar o apartamento aproveitei para comprar móveis novos.

Apesar de meu apartamento ser um duplex e ter uma enorme quantidade de espaço eu o queria de uma forma mais intimista. Uma decoradora me ajudou em alguns detalhes para que ele ficasse da forma que eu queria e pronta para receber meus objetos pessoais que seriam o meu toque na decoração.

A madrugada em Seattle estava calma e de dentro do táxi eu observava as ruas e o comércio. Após arrumar minhas coisas em meu apartamento eu logo sairia em uma expedição para conhecer melhor a cidade. Eu detestava estar em um lugar que eu não conhecia muito bem, e para minar essa sensação de ser estranha em uma nova cidade iria aproveitar o meu tempo antes de começar a trabalhar me familiarizando com a cidade.

Ao entrar em meu apartamento me senti um pouco estranha, como se essa não fosse minha casa. Tomei um banho e fui me deitar, amanhã seria um dia estressante.

(...)

Demorei exatamente uma semana e meia para colocar todo o meu apartamento em ordem. Nesse período eu evitei sair de casa ao máximo, afinal eu tinha que ter tudo arrumado para poder fazer minha excursão de descobrimento.

Eu saia todas as manhãs para correr e poder conhecer um pouco a cidade, e logo havia criado uma rotina. Conheci a cidade mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar, pelo menos as principais regiões, então comecei a correr onde eu me sentia mais á vontade. Era uma região tranqüila, onde eu passava por um lago, uma pequena pracinha e atravessava uma das regiões nobres de Seattle, que tinha enormes casas com grandes jardins. Apesar de ter comprado um apartamento eu sentia muita falta de minha casa em Phoenix por esse motivo, o jardim.

Quando eu corria todos os problemas sumiam da minha mente, e eu só conseguia me concentrar em minha respiração e em meus batimentos cardíacos. Desde sempre eu fui uma pessoa muito ativa e com um senso de planejamento assustador, e devido a isso me dei tão bem em minha profissão.

Lembro-me de quando eu era apenas uma criança e sempre tomava a frente nas atividades escolares, e posso dizer que com o tempo essa minha habilidade só melhorou. Minha família nunca teve grandes quantias de dinheiro, nós éramos o que se chama classe média. Eu comecei a fazer planejamentos em minha casa e investir, isso antes mesmo de ir para a universidade.

E foi exatamente esse bom senso para investimentos que me mantinham em Rhoad Island. Eu consegui pagar a faculdade e me manter tranquilamente apenas com os lucros de pequenos investimentos. E assim que me formei consegui me estabelecer financeiramente, comprei minha em Phoenix, meu carro e um considerável fundo de investimentos.

Assim que estivesse estabilizada no meu novo cargo começaria a fazer um planejamento para comprar uma casa com um enorme jardim para mim, pois era assim que eu funcionava. Estabelecia metas para conseguir tudo o que eu queria.

Resolvi parar de pensar e peguei meu Ipod para minha corrida matinal, em uma semana e meia voltaria para o trabalho e até arrumar minha rotina não sabia quando eu voltaria a correr. Comecei a correr enquanto ouvia Litlle Boots, e como sempre tudo sumia a minha volta.

Eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo eu estava correndo, eu estava tão centrada e então sinto algo bater em minhas pernas, com força e uma dor em meus joelhos. Quando tento me focar no que estava acontecendo percebi que estava no chão e um carro que estava saindo de uma garagem de ré havia batido em mim. Eu não sei o que deu um mim, mas comecei a rir histericamente.

Eu pude ouvir a porta do carro se abrir e logo um homem estava ajoelhado ao meu lado. Ele me olhava de forma estranha, e não era para menos, eu estava rindo como uma louca. Comecei a respirar fundo e tentar me acalmar. Quando olhei para o lado me deparei com dois orbes verdes me encarando de uma forma profunda e com uma expressão curiosa.

- Você está bem? – Ele me perguntou e eu o olhei mais atentamente e pude notar o quão bonito ele era, principalmente por seus cabelos que eram de um cobre peculiar. Ele me perguntou algo novamente e então percebi que não o havia respondido.

-Ah, sim me desculpe! Eu estou bem obrigado.

-Eu que peço desculpas eu não vi você quando estava saindo. – Ele parecia um pouco constrangido com isso.

- Não se desculpe, eu sou a garota do impossível! Além de desastrada, consigo ser atropelada por um carro saindo de uma garagem! – Disse rindo e dando de ombros.

-Esse é o motivo dos risos? – Ele me perguntou com um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

-Basicamente sim. – Disse dando uma piscadinha para ele e então percebi que eu ainda estava sentada no chão e ele ajoelhado ao meu lado. Tentei me levantar, mais ao fazer isso meu joelho protestou com uma pequena dor.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele me perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

-Sim, só meu joelho dói um pouco. Deve ter sido por causa da batida, nada demais.

-Você não quer ir para um hospital?

-Não, deve ser apenas uma pequena luxação por causa da batida. Uma bolsa de gelo e um antiinflamatório e vai ficar tudo bem.

- Você é médica ou algo do tipo? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Não, mais tantas foram às vezes que eu me machuquei que já até posso te informar a gravidade das minhas lesões. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso para ele.

- Foram tantas assim? – Ele perguntou com um pouco de desconfiança.

- Mais do que você possa imaginar. Eu vou chamar um táxi ir para casa e vai ficar tudo bem. – Disse dando de ombros.

- De forma alguma. Eu te levo, afinal eu te atropelei. – Revirei os olhos para ele.

- Não precisa sério. Eu vou ficar bem é só... – Ele não me deixou terminar de falar e foi me pegando no colo e me lavando para o seu carro.

- Hey! Não precisa me pegar no colo, eu já disse que estou bem! – Ele fingiu que não me ouviu e me colocou no banco do passageiro do seu carro. Me perguntei como ele conseguiu abrir a porta me segurando no colo. Mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar ele já estava sentado no banco do motorista.

- Então, onde você mora?

- Na região central. – Eu disse bufando e ele me olhou de uma forma confusa.

- E você está correndo aqui? – Ele parecia espantado de certa forma.

- Eu gosto de correr por aqui. – Disse dando de ombros e lembrando que eu não sabia o nome dele. – Qual seu nome? – Perguntei tão rápido quanto eu havia pensado.

- Edward, e você?

- Pode me chamar de Bella. – Ele me deu um sorriso brilhante e ligou o carro e dirigiu para a cidade em um silêncio confortável. Quando estávamos próximos ao me prédio dei a ele todas as coordenadas e logo ele estava me carregando de novo para o elevador.

- Qual andar?

- 14º. Agora você pode me colocar no chão?

- Nope! Você está machucada.

-Mais eu já disse que não é nada! – Bufei com sua teimosia.

Não demorou muito para estarmos no hall de entrada do meu apartamento.

-Você vive bem, huh? – Ele perguntou um pouco divertido. Rolei meus olhos em sua direção antes de responder.

- Eu trabalho muito é diferente. - Peguei minhas chaves e olhei para ele. – Você pode me colocar no chão agora?

-Ah! Claro me desculpe. – Ele me colocou no chão e eu pude abrir a porta.

O pedi para entrar e o acompanhei, meu joelho doía um pouco mais nada que me deixasse incapacitada.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – Ofereci a ele, mais pude notar que ele estava observando a minha sala.

- Não obrigado, na verdade eu já estou um pouco atrasado para o trabalho.

-Oh, me desculpe eu não queria lhe causar problemas.

- Não se desculpe porque não foi um problema, mais eu realmente tenho que ir agora.

- Sem problemas, obrigado Edward.

- De nada Bella e, por favor, cuide do seu joelho.

Me despedi de Edward e fui fazer cuidar do meu joelho. Gelo e antiinflamatório e em dois dias ele estaria novinho em folha. Só lamentava que eu não pudesse correr nesse período. Me lembrei de Edward e percebi que nem notei em qual casa ele morava. Pensei em analisar algumas bases de investimentos mais logo desisti. Nada de bancar a workaholic agora. Eu tinha uma semana e meia para relaxar antes de me afundar em uma loucura completa.

Passei o dia lendo e quando dei por mim já estava ficando tarde. Resolvi fazer o jantar antes de tomar um banho e assistir um filme. Fiz um rondelle á calabrese e separei um bom vinho tinto. Eu adorava cozinhar e comida italiana era além de minha especialidade uma das minhas comidas preferidas. Eu não me importava de cozinhar apenas para mim, aliás era um dos poucos momentos em que eu podia relaxar.

Tomei um banho longo e relaxante. Devido ao clima de verão, optei por um pijama mais fresquinho. Peguei um dos meus pijamas de shorts e camisetas, que era um pouco juvenil, mais extremamente confortável. Estava terminando de prender meus cabelos quando ouvi minha campainha tocar.

Deve ser Jeremy, o porteiro com alguma correspondência. Segui o mais rápido que eu pude para a sala. Meu joelho ainda doía um pouco quando eu andava, mas nada demais. Ao abrir a porta me deparei com um Edward encostado no batente com um aspecto cansado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Minha pergunta saiu um pouco ríspida, mais eu estava muito surpresa. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e então eu lembrei que estava com um pijama minúsculo e que provavelmente caberia em minha irmã de 5 anos se eu tivesse uma.

- Eu vim conferir se você está bem. – Ele disse dando de ombros e eu rolei os olhos para ele.

- Eu estou bem, eu te disse mais cedo. Porque você não entra? – Ele me olhou um pouco como se estivesse decidindo, mais logo entrou.

- Eu vou ao quarto colocar um robe, como você pode perceber eu não esperava visitas.

- Se eu estiver incomodando eu posso ir embora.

- Edward, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Só um minuto e eu já volto.

Fui para o meu quarto e peguei o primeiro robe que vi e voltei para a sala. Edward estava sentado no sofá, e parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Você parece cansado. – Disse ao chegar à sala e o fazendo me notar.

-Hoje foi um dia estressante. – Ele deu de ombros.

-Trabalho?

- Também. – Ele olhou em volta da minha sala. – Eu gosto do seu apartamento.

- Huh, obrigado.

- A sua decoradora fez um ótimo trabalho. – Corei um pouco com sua conclusão.

- Na verdade foi um trabalho realizado meio á meio. A decoradora apenas me ajudou a encontrar o melhor lugar para os móveis, de forma que eu pudesse aproveitar todo o meu espaço. O restante eu finalizei, a maior parte disso são objetos pessoais que eu vou comprando. – Disse um pouco constrangida.

- Eu gosto, tem personalidade.

- Você já jantou? – Perguntei me lembrando que devido ao horário provavelmente não.

- Não, eu vim direto do trabalho para ver se você estava bem e pelo visto está. – Ele disse e já ia se levantando.

- Por que você não fica e me faz companhia para comer?

- Bella, eu realmente não quero dar trabalho.

- Edward, não vai ser trabalho algum. O jantar já está pronto. – Ele pensou um momento antes de me responder.

- Tudo bem, mais eu realmente não quero incomodar.

- Para com isso e vamos para a sala de jantar. – Eu o arrastei para a sala de jantar e coloquei mais um lugar á mesa. Em seguida trouxe a comida e o vinho.

- Você mora sozinha? – Ele me perguntou enquanto eu o servia.

- Sim, eu moro sozinha desde que me formei.

- E isso nunca á incomodou?

- Não, para ser sincera eu até gosto. Eu posso ser assustadora quando eu quero. – Ele deu uma risada fraca e começou a comer.

-Hum, foi você quem fez isso? – Ele perguntou apontando para o rondelle.

- Sim Edward, eu fiz o rondelle.

- Uau! Você cozinha muito bem, eu nunca comi um rondelle tão bom assim!

- Sem exageros, por favor. Não é nada demais. – E agora foi à vez dele girar os olhos em minha direção.

O restante do jantar se passou de maneira tranqüila e com conversas corriqueiras que envolviam basicamente os meus dons para a cozinha.

Após o jantar eu mostrei a Edward o restante do apartamento e comentamos sobre alguns dos meus objetos e sua história. Não conversávamos sobre nada em especifico mais o tempo parecia voar. Quando ele assustou já era tarde e ele tinha que ir embora.

- Mais uma vez Bella obrigado pelo jantar, e me lembre de atropelá-la novamente para que eu possa ter um bom jantar como esse. – Rolei os olhos para ele.

- De nada Edward e, por favor, não me atropele por um jantar é só aparecer quando quiser. – Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e foi embora.

Fui para o meu quarto dormir e me dei conta de Edward era a primeira pessoa que eu conheci em Seattle em praticamente quatro semanas morando aqui. Deus, eu estava me tornando uma anti-social.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Acordei no outro dia me sentindo muito melhor, apesar de poder notar que meu joelho estava um pouco dolorido. Eu não poderia sair para correr e não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer, foi assim que eu tive uma grande idéia.

Faltava apenas pouco mais de uma semana para que eu começasse a trabalhar e eu ainda não estava á par do funcionamento da empresa e todas as suas transações. Então resolvi ligar para o meu chefe e pedir um relatório de tudo o que aconteceu desde a fusão e as decisões que foram tomadas e os produtos a serem fabricados.

Peguei meu Blackberry e procurei o numero que eu precisava e que me ligaria diretamente ao seu escritório.

-_ Cullen Corporation, Bom dia! -_ A voz de uma menina que parecia muito entediada soou do outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com Emmett Cullen. Quem fala é Isabella Swan.

- _Só um momento que irei ver se ele se encontra disponível. _– Fiquei esperando por cerca de dois minutos até que uma voz grave e forte atendeu ao telefone.

-_Bom dia Srta. Swan_.

-Bom dia senhor Cullen, eu sei que vou começar apenas na próxima semana mais gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. – Soei um pouco insegura eu sei mais droga eu nem o conhecia pessoalmente ainda.

-_Por favor, me chame de Emmett, senhor Cullen é o meu pai. Mais qual seria esse favor?_ – Não pude deixar de sorrir quando o seu tom de voz se tornou mais leve.

- Bem, eu gostaria de verificar toda a documentação e relatórios da fusão e transações da empresa, para que eu possa começar a trabalhar já ciente do que devo fazer e por onde começar e isso incluem os relatórios de produtos também. – Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto esperava sua resposta, afinal esse pedido é no mínimo inusitado.

- _Srta Swan, você não deveria estar aproveitando suas férias?_- Ele me perguntou em um tom brincalhão e eu não pude deixar de sorrir novamente.

-É deveria mais como eu sou uma workaholic incontrolável preciso pelo menos saber o que está acontecendo nessa fusão para começar a trabalhar.

-_Eu vou ver o que posso fazer por você Srta. Swan. Eu acho que a Srta não foi informada, mais nossa empresa é presidida por mim e meus outros dois irmãos, ou seja, eu preciso consultá-los para depois te dar uma resposta. Ainda hoje eu entrarei em contato para lhe informar nossa decisão._

-Obrigado Emmett e tenha um bom dia.

Desliguei o telefone com uma sensação de isso seria uma forma muito mais estressante de trabalhar. Se lidar com um presidente era difícil, imagine três?

No meu trabalho é de suma importância que eu me dê extremamente bem com o presidente, pois eu preciso de sua aprovação em meus projetos, e tenho que opinar em suas decisões. Nem sempre eles vêem isso de uma forma positiva, mais eu sou paga para ser prática e ver o melhor para a empresa e não me importar com o que o presidente pensa. Mais infelizmente não é assim que as coisas acontecem e eu vou ter que me preocupar com três presidentes.

Não me surpreende que eu não sabia sobre isso, apesar dos Cullen serem noticia, eu nunca dei atenção para fofocas ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Eu sempre fui muito centrada em meu trabalho e objetivos para perder tempo sabendo de vidas alheias. A minha já era o bastante.

O dia se passou em um tédio constante. Não havia muito que fazer, então quando meu telefone tocou no fim da tarde me surpreendi. Poucas pessoas tinham o número da minha casa, e essas pessoas se resumiam a minha família e o RH da Cullen Corporation.

- Alô.

- Boa tarde Srta. Swan. – Eu não conhecia a voz da pessoa ao telefone o que eu achei um pouco estranho.

- Boa tarde, quem fala?

- Me desculpe, mais ainda não fomos apresentados formalmente. Meu nome Jasper Cullen, e como provavelmente a Senhorita sabe eu presido a Cullen Corporation com meus irmãos.

-Oh! Em que posso te ajudar? – Perguntei um pouco incerta, afinal eu nunca havia conversado com ele.

- Na verdade eu estou te ligando para saber como posso lhe passar os relatórios que você solicitou. Seu pedido foi no mínimo estranho e estávamos um pouco receosos em lhe passar documentos tão importantes para serem trabalhados em casa.

- Eu compreendo, se vocês quiserem passar na empresa para pegá-los, ou vocês podem enviar um mensageiro á minha casa. Eu só quero estar informada sobre a situação da empresa e entender o que vocês querem para a empresa, dessa forma posso iniciar meu trabalho de forma mais rápida e ágil.

- Perfeito Senhorita Swan, amanhã enviarei um mensageiro com os documentos e espero conhecê-la em breve.

- Obrigada e Boa tarde.

Estava com uma preguiça terrível hoje, então resolvi que iria pedir pizza e assistir o filme que não pude ver ontem. Automaticamente me lembrei de Edward. Eu pude perceber que ele era uma pessoa reservada, apesar de estarmos em uma conversa agradável e tranqüila ele nunca comentava sobre sua vida e quando eu o perguntei ele sempre arrumou motivos para mudar de assunto. Eu não poderia reclamar, já que também não o dei muitos detalhes de minha vida.

Eu disse apenas o essencial. Que eu havia mudado para Seattle há pouco tempo e outros comentários corriqueiros. Ele disse que não havia muito tempo que ele morava na cidade e logo a conversa migrou para como a cidade era e os locais que mais gostávamos.

Resolvi parar de pensar no homem intrigante que havia me atropelado e fui tomar um banho. Quando já estava mais do que relaxada sai do banho e pus pijamas confortáveis, calças leves e camiseta. Arrumei a sala em um ambiente agradável e confortável para assistir um filme. Liguei o ar condicionado e fui para o meu quarto pegar um cobertor. Eu sempre gostei de assistir filme com o clima mais frio, e devido á época do ano eu mesmo tive que produzir esse cenário.

Quando estava terminando de arrumar as coisas na sala minha campainha tocou. E para minha surpresa quando abri a porta me deparei com um Edward que aparentava mais exausto do que ontem. Tinha manchas escuras sob seu olho, o que indicava que ele não tinha dormido bem.

- Oi. – Ele me cumprimentou timidamente.

- Oi Edward, entre. – Ele entrou sem hesitar e foi direto para o meu sofá.

- Ao que devo a honra de sua presença? – Perguntei com um pouco de humor, mesmo vendo que o dele não estava muito bom. Ele me encarou com seus intensos olhos verdes por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Você disse que eu podia voltar... – Ele parecia com um pouco de receio.

- Só que hoje não tem jantar, eu estava pensando em pizza! – Disse pra ele com um pouco de animação. Eu pude notar que ele não estava bem e não queria colocá-lo mais para baixo do que já parecia estar.

- Para mim parece ótimo! – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Eu não estou te incomodando?

- Claro que não Edward, você é uma ótima companhia. Eu estava me arrumando para assistir um filme, então porque você não se junta á mim no meu confortável tapete enquanto esperamos pela pizza? – Ele sorriu mais amplamente para mim e eu pude notar que era só isso o que ele queria, um pouco de companhia.

- Você já pediu a pizza?

- Ainda não, vamos decidir o sabor agora. O que você gosta?

- Bella, você pode pedir qualquer uma que para mim está tudo bem.

- Não Edward vamos pedir meio á meio. Eu quero Marguerita e você?

- Marguerita. – Rolei meus olhos para ele e o pequeno sorriso que tinha em seus lábios só aumentou.

- Edward, eu estou falando sério. O que você vai querer?

- Eu já disse Bella, Marguerita. É o que eu sempre peço. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

-Oh! Sério?! É a minha preferida também! – Sorri para ele e fui para o telefone fazer o pedido. Depois fui até a cozinha e peguei duas garrafas de cerveja para mim e Edward. Quando cheguei à minha sala ele já estava instalado confortavelmente em meu tapete.

Entreguei a cerveja para ele e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Você sabe o que dizem sobre casais que gostam da mesma pizza? – Ele me perguntou divertido.

- Não, o que dizem?

- Que são verdadeiros amantes. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu não pude evitar e cai na gargalhada.

-Hey, qual é a graça?

- É só pizza Edward! Essa é a graça! – Ele me olhou divertido e começou a rir.

- É verdade é só pizza.

- Edward, você está bem?

- Porque não estaria? – Agora ele me olhava com um pouco curioso.

- Você parece estar cansado e abatido. As olheiras mostram que você não dormiu bem e sinceramente apesar de não te conhecer eu poderia jurar que tem algo acontecendo com você.

-Você notou tudo isso? – Acenei positivamente para ele, mais ainda com um pouco de receio.

- Você é uma boa observadora.

- Eu não posso perder os pequenos detalhes, eles fazem a diferença. Você quer falar sobre isso? – Ele me olhou por um longo tempo, parecendo me analisar completamente.

- Não, eu só quero apreciar a sua companhia.

- Tudo bem.

Não muito tempo depois nossa pizza chegou. Assistimos ao filme comendo pizza e tomando cerveja. Vez ou outra fazíamos algum comentário sobre o filme e então eu dormi.

Não sei quanto tempo depois eu pude me sentir ser erguida e braços fortes me segurando. Abri um pouco meus olhos e pude ver que eu estava nos braços de Edward, que me pareciam extremamente confortáveis. Me aconcheguei um pouco mais e pude sentir o cheiro dele.

Eu não sabia se era perfume ou o seu cheiro natural, mais ele cheirava muito bem. Cedo demais ele me colocou em minha cama e ele já estava tirando os seus braços de mim. Abri meus olhos e o encarei por um momento.

- Não vá. – Pedi antes mesmo que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo.

- Como? – Ele parecia confuso com meu pedido.

- Deve estar muito tarde, não vá. Durma aqui hoje. – Ele parecia um pouco reticente.

- Bella, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia e...

- Edward, apenas deita na cama e vamos dormir ok? Está tarde! – Me aconcheguei na cama e me cobri. Ele ainda estava me olhando estático.

- Edward você vai ficar parado ai? Você precisa dormir então, por favor, fique á vontade e se deite!

Ele tirou sua camisa e sapato um pouco relutante e se deitou ao meu lado na cama. Eu poderia ter arrumado um dos quartos de hospede para ele, mais eu o queria perto de mim, apenas para saber que ele estava lá e nada mais.

- Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite Bella. – Eu o observei por um momento, então logo sua respiração estava mais calma e eu soube que ele estava dormindo, logo eu também estava caindo na inconsciência.

(...)

Abri meus olhos lentamente quando senti braços ao redor da minha cintura e pude ver Edward dormir tranquilamente. Ele parecia calmo e sereno. Me desvencilhei de seus braços cautelosamente não querendo o acordar.

Fui ao banheiro e escovei meus dentes e quando voltei para o quarto Edward continuava a dormir. Resolvi fazer o café da manhã antes de acordá-lo, ao que eu sabia ele teria que trabalhar e provavelmente ele gostaria de ir em casa primeiro.

Sem saber exatamente do que ele gostava optei por minha especialidade e mais um pouco. Fiz panquecas de morango, ovos e bacon. Cortei algumas frutas e pus a mesa antes de ir acordá-lo. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto ele estava sentado em minha cama e parecia estar pensativo.

- Bom dia! – Eu disse calmamente. Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Bom dia, desculpe por ontem eu não queria incomodar. – Ele disse um pouco sem jeito.

- Edward pelo amor de Deus, pare de se desculpar comigo! Além do mais fui eu quem te pediu para ficar. Agora se você quiser pode tomar um banho antes de tomar o seu café. Têm toalhas limpas e escovas de dente extra no armário do meu banheiro, você pode ficar á vontade.

- Bella? – Eu já estava de saída quando ele me chamou. Eu olhei por alguns momentos antes de ele falar. – Obrigado.

Sai do quarto e fui para a cozinha pensando no que eu estava fazendo. Eu não o conhecia, não sabia nada sobre ele e mesmo assim ele dormiu na minha casa, em minha cama.

Cristo! O que eu tenho na cabeça?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

**EPOV**

Minha vida estava uma loucura ultimamente. Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer mais eu sabia que tinha que ser feito.

Desde o inicio do ano que meu pai vem pensando em expandir o nosso grupo para os Estados Unidos. Meus pais eram de Chicago, mais nossas empresas se concentraram na Europa com nossa cede em Londres na Inglaterra. Então ele começou a analisar empresas de porte grande á médio para que pudéssemos comprar ou nos fundir, o que foi uma tarefa de grande pesquisa. Mais por fim ele conseguiu pegar as melhores empresas, mais que não estavam indo tão bem financeiramente. Ficou decidido então que eu e meus três irmãos nos mudaríamos para Seattle, uma cidade no estado de Washington, para cuidar dos interesses de nosso grupo no país.

A _Cullen Corporation_ era um conglomerado de empresas atuantes em diversos setores. Meus irmãos Jasper e Emmett, juntamente comigo presidimos grande parte dessas empresas pessoalmente. Mais infelizmente com a expansão dos negócios precisaríamos de um especialista. Um executivo que pudesse localizar os erros e melhorar o funcionamento da empresa, uma pessoa que pudesse conhecer a fundo o que nosso grupo queria e precisava.

Emmett disse ter encontrado uma pessoa assim, segundo ele era um dos maiores executivos do país apesar da pouca idade. Segundo ele teve de fazer uma oferta irrecusável para conseguir tamanha eficiência em pessoa e ainda oferecer dois meses de pausa para a mudança de cidade. Eu particularmente não quis envolver com a escolha de meu irmão, se ele acha que sua escolha foi o melhor eu não me intrometeria.

Agora eu estava em mais um vôo, voltando de Londres para Seattle. Enquanto a situação não estivesse 100% estabilizada não teria paz ou mesmo um mero sossego. Pousaria em Seattle ainda esta noite e teria uma reunião importantíssima com meus irmãos e outros executivos importantes amanhã. O que me fazia voltar a pensar no executivo que Emmett contratou. Ele estava perdendo maior parte de nossas negociações e modificações, quando ele começasse a trabalhar estaria completamente perdido e isso não seria nada bom para a empresa.

(...)

Cheguei em casa totalmente exausto e ainda tive que trabalhar até muito tarde, o que definitivamente não iria fazer muito bem para mim. Acordei atrasado naquela manha e nem ao menos parei para tomar um café. Me arrumei rapidamente e sai para o escritório, mais como nem tudo acontece como planejamos, quando estava saindo da garagem de minha nova casa de ré totalmente distraído bati em alguém. Praguejei por ter sido tão distraído e sai do carro para poder ver se a pessoa havia se machucado. Fui em direção á uma garota que ria descontroladamente e não pude deixar de notar o quanto ela era linda. Não uma beleza ostensiva demais ou muito vulgar. Ela estava simples com roupas de corrida e um Ipod, e estava dando gargalhadas gostosas quando eu tinha acabado de atropela lá. Ajoelhei-me diante dela e esperei que seu acesso terminasse, fiquei com medo que poderia ser uma reação de choque pelo que aconteceu e quando ela dirigiu seu olhar diretamente para mim eu tive de lembrar de como se respirava. Seus olhos eram de um tom castanho que eu nunca havia visto antes, profundo e chocolate.

- Você está bem? – Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer. Ela parecia concentrada em algo me observando atentamente.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei novamente com medo de que ela entrasse em estado de choque.

-Ah, sim me desculpe! Eu estou bem obrigado. – Ela me respondeu parecendo sair de seu transe.

-Eu que peço desculpas eu não vi você quando estava saindo. – Respondi um pouco sem jeito, pois a verdade é que eu adorei ter atropelado ela.

- Não se desculpe, eu sou a garota do impossível! Além de desastrada, consigo ser atropelada por um carro saindo de uma garagem! – Ela disse divertida como se não fosse nada demais.

-Esse é o motivo dos risos? – Perguntei me lembrando de seu acesso.

-Basicamente sim. – Ela disse e piscou para mim, o que a deixou extremamente sexy e ela nem se dava conta disso. Ela tentou se levantar, mais gemeu baixinho e fez uma careta.

- Está tudo bem?

-Sim, só meu joelho dói um pouco. Deve ter sido por causa da batida, nada demais. – ela tentou me acalmar mais ainda com uma pequena careta no rosto que acho que ela nem mesmo percebeu.

-Você não quer ir para um hospital?

-Não, deve ser apenas uma pequena luxação por causa da batida. Uma bolsa de gelo e um antiinflamatório e vai ficar tudo bem.

- Você é médica ou algo do tipo? – Perguntei um pouco cético, afinal como ela poderia saber se nem havia verificado seu machucado.

- Não, mais tantas foram às vezes que eu me machuquei que já até posso te informar a gravidade das minhas lesões.

- Foram tantas assim? – Perguntei não acreditando muito nela.

- Mais do que você possa imaginar. Eu vou chamar um táxi ir para casa e vai ficar tudo bem.

- De forma alguma. Eu te levo, afinal eu te atropelei. – Respondi rapidamente percebendo que eu não queria deixá-la. Ela era interessante á sua forma, e muito, muito bonita.

- Não precisa sério. Eu vou ficar bem é só... – Eu não a deixei terminar o que iria dizer em um gesto de completo impulso a peguei no colo e me dirigi a meu carro.

- Hey! Não precisa me pegar no colo, eu já disse que estou bem! – Ignorando completamente seus protestos a coloquei no banco do passageiro e fui para o lado do motorista. Quando já estava acomodado a perguntei.

- Então, onde você mora?

- Na região central. – Ela me respondeu bufando, visivelmente irritada com o fato de ser contrariada. Mais o que me deixou confuso é que onde eu morava não é tão perto do centro de Seattle.

- E você está correndo aqui? – Não resisti à pergunta.

- Eu gosto de correr por aqui. – Ela eu de ombros. - Qual seu nome? – Ela emendou rapidamente.

- Edward, e você? – Disse apenas o primeiro nome não querendo dar mais detalhes. Era óbvio que ela não me reconheceu e eu não correria o risco de perder mais algum tempo com ela.

- Pode me chamar de Bella. – Foi impossível não sorrir com seu nome. Porque de fato era isso que ela era, _Bella_. _Linda_. Até demais para minha própria sanidade mental.

A viagem para seu apartamento foi rápida e ela me deu todas as instruções. Pude notar que ela morava perto da empresa, para mim foi um alívio, já que estava mais do que atrasado. Estacionei meu volvo na estrada do prédio e rapidamente a peguei no colo a levanto pelo hall de entrada e seguindo para os elevadores.

- Qual andar?

- 14º. Agora você pode me colocar no chão? – Ela ficava tão sexy com raiva. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e pude notar que ela nem se dava conta disso.

- Nope! Você está machucada.

-Mais eu já disse que não é nada! – Fingi não ouvi-la e logo estávamos no hall de entrada de seu apartamento e pude notar que era um apartamento por andar, provavelmente um duplex. Eu não estava há muito tempo em Seattle, mais sabia que um apartamento desses e nessa localização não seria barato, para comprar ou alugar.

-Você vive bem, huh? – Tive que fazer algum comentário.

- Eu trabalho muito, é diferente. – Ela disse pegando as chaves. - Você pode me colocar no chão agora?

-Ah! Claro me desculpe. – Respondi saindo um pouco do meu transe. Ela me convidou para entrar, então á acompanhei observando atentamente sua sala de estar e não houve como não se admirar com tanto bom gosto. Podia se ver que algum decorador tinha á feito, mais com um toque tão especial, tão intimista.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – Ela me tirava do meu transe novamente e só então pude perceber que estava mais do que atrasado para minha reunião.

- Não obrigado, na verdade eu já estou um pouco atrasado para o trabalho.

-Oh, me desculpe eu não queria lhe causar problemas. – Se ela soubesse que poderia me trazer outros tipos e problemas...

- Não se desculpe porque não foi um problema, mais eu realmente tenho que ir agora.

- Sem problemas, obrigado Edward.

- De nada Bella e, por favor, cuide do seu joelho. – Pedi um pouco incerto, pois ainda não podia acreditar em seu autodiagnóstico.

Nos despedimos rapidamente e logo fui para minha reunião pensando em Bella. Ela era uma garota que mexia comigo de uma forma que nem eu mesmo sabia explicar. Meus problemas eram tantos ultimamente e eu sabia que estava errado pelo menos imaginar alguma coisa sobre outra mulher, mais quando se tratava de Bella eu não conseguia me ater a este fato.

Trabalhei incessantemente naquele dia, e no final eu estava exausto. Pedi a minha secretária para não me passar nenhuma ligação após o almoço e terminei de conferir diversos documentos sobre nossas fusões. Eu pensava em Bella ocasionalmente, então após sair do escritório resolvi passar por sua casa para ver como ela estava. É claro que eu sabia que ela estaria bem, mais eu queira poder estar com ela.

Ela parecia tão jovem, e quando estava com ela não pude perguntar mais sobre sua vida. A verdade é que se trouxesse esse assunto á tona ela também faria as próprias perguntas e Deus sabe que eu não queria isso ainda, pelo menos não agora.

Cheguei ao seu prédio e dei um pequeno sorriso para o porteiro que havia me visto pela manhã carregando Bella e me perguntei se ele iria me anunciar. Quando cheguei ao hall de entrada do seu apartamento pensei se isso era correto, mais no fim percebi que não estava fazendo nada demais. Bati a campainha e esperei pouco mais de um minuto para Bella atender a porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela me perguntou surpresa, e só então eu pude ver os pijamas minúsculos que ela estava usando, era uma coisa totalmente teen, mais que a deixava muito gostosa. Suas pernas estavam em evidência e a blusa apertada marcava seus seios redondos e firmes de uma forma que parecia que iriam escapar a qualquer momento.

- Eu vim conferir se você está bem. – Respondi vendo que ela estava desconfortável com a forma que a olhei.

- Eu estou bem, eu te disse mais cedo. Porque você não entra? – Eu ponderei um pouco aquele convite e um pouco hesitante aceitei. Confesso que um pouco rápido, mais ainda sim hesitante.

- Eu vou ao quarto colocar um robe, como você pode perceber eu não esperava visitas. – Ela me disse deixando claro que vê-la daquela forma foi um completo acidente e me perguntei se não estaria a incomodando.

- Se eu estiver incomodando eu posso ir embora. – Verbalizei meus pensamentos.

- Edward, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Só um minuto e eu já volto. – Ela saiu rapidamente da sala e me deixou observando tudo á minha volta, e logo percebi o quanto eu gostava de sua casa. Era estranha a forma como me senti á vontade em torno dela. Parecia que eu não tinha tantos problemas e eu não tinha que pensar em muitas coisas.

- Você parece cansado. – Ela me tirou de meus pensamentos.

-Hoje foi um dia estressante.

-Trabalho?

- Também. – respondi não querendo dar muitos detalhes e logo mudando de assunto. - Eu gosto do seu apartamento.

- Huh, obrigado.

- A sua decoradora fez um ótimo trabalho. – Ela respondeu um pouco constrangida e ficando um pouco vermelha. Adorável.

- Na verdade foi um trabalho realizado meio á meio. A decoradora apenas me ajudou a encontrar o melhor lugar para os móveis, de forma que eu pudesse aproveitar todo o meu espaço. O restante eu finalizei, a maior parte disso são objetos pessoais que eu vou comprando. – Ela não parecia muito á vontade falando sobre isso, mais eu adorei a forma como ela cuidava de tudo.

- Eu gosto, tem personalidade.

- Você já jantou?

- Não, eu vim direto do trabalho para ver se você estava bem e pelo visto está. – Respondi e comecei a me levantar para ir embora. Eu não queria incomodá-la, na verdade eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo aqui.

- Por que você não fica e me faz companhia para comer?

- Bella, eu realmente não quero dar trabalho. – E realmente não queria. O melhor para ela era que eu me mantivesse longe, mais como eu iria conseguir se ela não me ajudava.

- Edward, não vai ser trabalho algum. O jantar já está pronto. – Passar algum tempo com ela não seria tão ruim assim, só hoje e isso nunca mais aconteceria novamente.

- Tudo bem, mais eu realmente não quero incomodar.

- Para com isso e vamos para a sala de jantar. – Ela me levou para uma sala de jantar bem decorada, e só então me passou pela cabeça que não havia mais ninguém na casa. Quando ela voltou com a comida e uma garrafa de vinho, resolvi perguntá-la.

- Você mora sozinha?

- Sim, eu moro sozinha desde que me formei. – Ela parecia tão jovem, mais tão auto-suficiente.

- E isso nunca á incomodou?

- Não, para ser sincera eu até gosto. Eu posso ser assustadora quando eu quero. – Eu ri com a idéia de Bella parecer assustadora. Logo comecei a comer e não pude conter um pequeno gemido com a comida estava ótima!

-Hum, foi você quem fez isso?

- Sim Edward, eu fiz o rondelle.

- Uau! Você cozinha muito bem, eu nunca comi um rondelle tão bom assim! – E não tinha mesmo. Cresci entre os Estados Unidos e a Inglaterra, e depois viajando pela Europa conheci alguns dos melhores restaurantes do mundo e de fato ela cozinhar tão bem me surpreendeu. Ela era mais do que fascinante.

- Sem exageros, por favor. Não é nada demais. – E ainda por cima não se via muito bem. Tive que girar os olhos para ela.

Conversamos sobre pequenas coisas durante o jantar. Falamos sobre suas outras habilidades na cozinha, mais eu sempre tomava cuidado para não deixar a conversa ir para o lado pessoal. Eu queria mais do que tudo saber o que aconteceu em sua vida e os seus planos, mais eu não podia, pois sei que as mesmas perguntas se direcionariam a mim.

Após o jantar ela me mostrou o restante de seu apartamento e era incrível como cada cômodo havia sido decorado. Ela me contou histórias de certos objetos e como foi que os adquiriu. Ela era tão sintonizada com tudo á sua volta e minha vontade de conhece – lá melhor só aumentou.

Quando dei por mim o tempo já havia se passado muito rápido e eu tinha que ir embora.

- Mais uma vez Bella obrigado pelo jantar, e me lembre de atropelá-la novamente para que eu possa ter um bom jantar como esse.

- De nada Edward e, por favor, não me atropele por um jantar é só aparecer quando quiser. – Ela realmente não tinha idéia do que estava me oferecendo. Fui embora o mais rápido que pude.

Cheguei a minha casa cansado demais e completamente esgotado. Resolvi olhar alguns relatórios que precisavam de minha atenção, eu precisava modificar algumas coisas na empresa e isso só poderia ocorrer após uma análise completa.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou desde que eu havia começado a ler os relatórios, mais meu telefone começou a tocar insistentemente. Eu não queria atendê-lo, pois imaginava quem poderia estar me ligando tão tarde. Esperei para ver se o telefone se calava, mais não havia jeito, eu teria que atendê-lo.

- Alô!

- _Oi meu amor, tudo bem? Porque demorou tanto para atender?_

- Oi Vic, me desculpe, mas eu estava trabalhando em alguns relatórios.

- _Não queria te atrapalhar amor, mais eu sinto tanto á sua falta. Desde que seu pai resolveu que você teria que se mudar não nos vemos ou nos falamos com freqüência._ – Ela disse e eu podia imaginar que ela estava emburrada.

- Vic, você sabe o quanto a expansão é importante! Mais logo que o grupo se estabilizar tudo voltará ao normal. – Ou não, pensei rapidamente.

- _Eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você, para sua carreira. Mais temos muitos assuntos referentes ao casamento para resolver e você tem que tirar algum tempo de folga_. _Não quero me casar com uma barriga enorme! _– Se ela soubesse que o casamento era a última coisa á qual eu queria pensar. E em seguida me senti culpado por pensar dessa forma.

- Você sabe que eu não posso. Decida tudo você mesma que estará ótimo, eu confio no seu bom gosto, mais agora tenho que desligar. – Me despedi rapidamente de Victória e tentei voltar a minha atenção para meus relatórios. Não preciso dizer que foi impossível.

Eu conheci Victória há alguns anos, cinco para ser preciso, e logo começamos a namorar. Não posso dizer que estávamos completamente apaixonados porque esse não era o caso. Nosso namoro foi por completa comodidade, como nosso casamento seria.

Ela era a noiva ideal para uma pessoa como eu, segundo os argumentos do meu pai. Ela era bonita, de boa família e seria uma ótima esposa. Me irritava o fato do meu pai querer controlar tudo á sua volta, e a cada dia que se passava meu relacionamento com Vic se desgastava mais.

Sua futilidade me incomodava e a forma como ela era ociosa. Nunca conheci uma pessoa que gostava tanto de não fazer nada. Nosso casamento estava marcado para daqui a três meses e eu ainda me sentia indo para o inferno, o pior é que era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Ela havia descoberto sua gravidez a pouco tempo e logo tratou de adiantar nosso casamento.

Voltei a analisar meus relatórios e acabei dormindo em meu escritório. Quando acordei pela manhã vi que tinha dormido pouco mais de três horas. Me arrumei e fui direto par o escritório sem tomar café da manhã, quando estivesse lá minha secretária providenciaria algo para eu comer. Eu precisava de uma empregada o mais rápido possível.

Quando cheguei ao meu escritório a minha secretária me informou que Emmett me esperava em sua sala com Jasper.

- Obrigado Ângela e, por favor, providencie algo que eu possa comer.

- O de sempre Sr. Cullen? – Ela me perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim, por favor, Ângela.

Fui para a sala do meu irmão e sua secretária me disse que já me aguardava. Entrei encontrando os meus irmãos conversando animadamente. Cumprimentei os dois e logo me sentei.

- Então, qual o motivo da reunião? – Fui direto ao assunto.

- Não é exatamente uma reunião Edward. Só preciso discutir com vocês sobre algo. – Emmett me respondeu rapidamente.

- Que seria?

- A nossa nova executiva quer toda documentação da fusão para ficar á par dos negócios antes de começar a trabalhar. – Jasper me respondeu.

- Executiva? –

- É, a que eu contratei á algum tempo mais está de férias. – Emmett disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu pensei que fosse um executivo, você disse que era o melhor Emmett!

- Eu nunca disse que era um homem. O que eu disse é que ela era "o pequeno gênio dos negócios"! – Ele se defendeu.

- Omitindo o "Ela"!

- Edward, qual o problema? Desde quando você é preconceituoso? – Jasper me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não sou preconceituoso, estou apenas surpreso. Mais então, ela não está de férias? Porque não espera até iniciar o trabalho para fazer essa leitura?

- Ela começa na próxima semana e quer estar por dentro de tudo o que aconteceu. Afinal o trabalho dela é localizar falhas. Eu não tenho nenhum problema sobre isso. – Emmett declarou.

- Eu também não vejo nenhum problema com isso. Os documentos são sim de extrema importância, mais ela vai ter acesso a eles de qualquer forma. – Jasper deu sua opinião favorável.

- Eu particularmente não concordo com isso, mesmo porque não acho que existam falhas na fusão. Mais quando vocês dois concordam eu sou voto vencido, então, mandem os documentos para ela. – Disse um pouco desanimo.

- Certo, eu mesmo vou comunicar á ela mais tarde. – Jasper disse e se retirou da sala.

-Agora posso saber o motivo do mau humor? – Emmett perguntou assim que Jasper havia saído.

-Eu não estou de mau humor!

- É claro que está! Você é meio rabugento, mais hoje parece pior! E posso ver que dormiu mal... – Emmett me conhecia melhor do que ninguém e não pude deixar de sorrir pela suas conclusões.

- Trabalhei até tarde ontem, não dormi bem. – Disse dando de ombros.

- E o mau humor? – Olhei para ele decidindo o que fazer e optei Poe ser sincero, pelo menos com ele.

- Vic me ligou ontem, e está querendo ajuda para os preparativos do casamento.

- E isso não é normal? – Ele perguntou com a testa franzida.

- Não quando eu não estou certo sobre o casamento...

- Sério? Você ainda tem dúvidas? Mais faltam pouco mais de três meses... E ainda tem o bebê.

- Eu sei Emm, mais não posso deixar de pensar que estou fazendo a coisa errada! Você sabe que não sou apaixonado por ela.

- Então não se case! – Como ele poderia simplificar tudo?

-Emmett não é assim tão fácil.

- É mais fácil não se casar agora do que providenciar um divórcio mais tarde. E você ainda pode cuidar da criança. – Ele disse dando de ombros e eu tinha que concordar com o ponto dele.

- Você sabe que papai ficaria furioso comigo, não sabe? – Perguntei para ele, afinal, foi meu pai que pressionou para me casar.

- E quem se importa? Estamos falando do seu casamento, não de um acordo de negócios. – Por isso eu sempre gostei mais de Emmett, não importa a gravidade da situação ele era prático e não se importava com a opinião alheia.

- Obrigado Emm, agora eu tenho que trabalhar.

(...)

O resto do dia se passou em um borrão. E eu estava morto e cansaço. Quando estava saindo da empresa para ir para minha casa vi um cara correndo o que me fez lembrar de Bella. Ela me disse que eu poderia aparecer quando quisesse e não faria mal algum ir vê-la, pelo contrario.

Estava parado em frente sua porta sem saber se isso era o certo. Eu estava noivo e mesmo não querendo seguir com ele eu devia respeito à Victória. E Bella era a tentação sobre duas pernas. Toquei a campainha esperando que ela não me atendesse, mais rapidamente a porta estava aberta á minha frente.

-Oi. – A cumprimentei receoso.

- Oi Edward, entre. – E sua animação foi tudo o que precisava para me encorajar. Logo estava sentado em seu sofá e pude notar que a sala estava arrumada de uma forma diferente e que estava frio.

- Ao que devo a honra de sua presença? – Ela perguntou bem humorada e me fazendo dar conta de que eu estava de mau humor. Como eu poderia dizer para ela que vim para sua casa para tentar me sentir melhor?

- Você disse que eu podia voltar...

- Só que hoje não tem jantar, eu estava pensando em pizza!

- Para mim parece ótimo! – Mais logo pensei se eu não estava atrapalhando seus planos. - Eu não estou te incomodando?

- Claro que não Edward, você é uma ótima companhia. Eu estava me arrumando para assistir um filme, então porque você não se junta á mim no meu confortável tapete enquanto esperamos pela pizza? – Não pude evitar sorrir com sua proposta. Eu não fazia isso á tanto tempo que havia me esquecido de como era bom não ter que se preocupar.

- Você já pediu a pizza?

- Ainda não, vamos decidir o sabor agora. O que você gosta?

- Bella, você pode pedir qualquer uma que para mim está tudo bem. – E estava mesmo, eu queria apenas sua companhia.

- Não Edward vamos pedir meio á meio. Eu quero Marguerita e você? – Não pude deixar de lhe dar um pequeno sorriso. Será que ela tinha que gostar do mesmo tipo de pizza que eu?

- Marguerita.- Respondi e recebi um rolar de olhos dela.

- Edward, eu estou falando sério. O que você vai querer?

- Eu já disse Bella, Marguerita. É o que eu sempre peço. – Disse e dei de ombros.

-Oh! Sério?! É a minha preferida também! – Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim e saiu para fazer o pedido. Era incrível como nos dávamos bem, era tudo tão simples que me assustava. Ela me tirou dos meus pensamentos me entregando uma garrafa de cerveja e se sentando ao meu lado. Então me lembrei de algo que ouvi certa vez.

- Você sabe o que dizem sobre casais que gostam da mesma pizza?

- Não, o que dizem? – Ela me perguntou com curiosidade visível em sua voz.

- Que são verdadeiros amantes. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela que logo gargalhou na minha cara.

-Hey, qual é a graça?

- É só pizza Edward! Essa é a graça! – E logo vi como o comentário em si era idiota e me juntei a ela rindo também.

- É verdade é só pizza.

- Edward, você está bem?- Ela parou de rir e estava me olhando atentamente.

- Porque não estaria?

- Você parece estar cansado e abatido. As olheiras mostram que você não dormiu bem e sinceramente apesar de não te conhecer eu poderia jurar que tem algo acontecendo com você.

-Você notou tudo isso? – Perguntei um pouco incerto, pois somente Emmett sabia me ler tão bem. Ela somente acenou positivamente e me deixando mais intrigado do que nunca.

- Você é uma boa observadora.

- Eu não posso perder os pequenos detalhes, eles fazem a diferença. Você quer falar sobre isso? – Eu queria muito conversar com ela. Mais no intimo eu sabia que discutir minha noiva não seria uma boa idéia.

- Não, eu só quero apreciar a sua companhia.

- Tudo bem. – Eu pude notar que ela concordou com relutância, mais logo a pizza chegou e nós começamos a assistir ao filme.

Bella era esperta e fazia comentários inteligentes e engraçados sobre o filme. Era impossível não se sentir bem em sua presença. Um tempo depois senti sua respiração se acalmar e pude ver que ela havia dormido. Desliguei o aparelho de DVD e sua televisão e em seguida a peguei em meus braços para levá-la á seu quarto. Ela se aconchegou em torno de mim e foi impossível não sorrir. Á coloquei em sua cama e quando eu estava prestes a sair ela abriu os olhos e me encarou.

- Não vá. – Ela pediu e por um momento eu pensei ter ouvido errado.

- Como? – Perguntei um pouco incrédulo.

- Deve estar muito tarde, não vá. Durma aqui hoje. – Eu mal a conhecia e ela estava me convidando para dormir em sua casa? Ela era absurda! Não que eu fosse fazer algo demais, Deus sabia que eu não podia.

- Bella, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia e...

- Edward, apenas deita na cama e vamos dormir ok? Está tarde! – Antes que eu pudesse protestar ela me cortou, e foi ai que percebi o que ela disse. Sua cama, ela me queria na suma cama?

- Edward você vai ficar parado ai? Você precisa dormir então, por favor, fique á vontade e se deite! – Ela disse com tanta certeza em sua voz que eu não pude resistir... O fato é que eu não queria resistir. Eu mal a conhecia e já me sentia totalmente á vontade em sua presença.

Tirei minha blusa e sapatos e fui me deitar do outro lado da cama.

- Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite Bella. – Fechei meus olhos e imediatamente cai na inconsciência, como se naquela cama sempre tivesse sido meu lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Eu sei que demorei e peço desculpas a todas as minhas leitoras, mas infelizmente a minha vida estava uma loucura e me impossibilitou de escrever. Ainda não está tudo nos eixos, então vou postar alguns caps prontos de Business ainda essa semana, mas ainda não tenho previsão para New Change. Muito obrigadoo e me desculpem pela demora!

Beijoos e aproveitem!

**Capitulo 4**

**Edward POV**

Dormi confortavelmente toda a noite e quando acordei pela manhã Bella não estava na cama.

Pude ouvir algum barulho no apartamento, mas não arriscaria dizer onde ela poderia estar. Meus pensamentos corriam freneticamente e eu não percebi quando ela entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia, desculpe por ontem eu não queria incomodar. – Respondi um pouco envergonhado de mim.

- Edward pelo amor de Deus, pare de se desculpar comigo! Além do mais fui eu quem te pediu para ficar. Agora se você quiser pode tomar um banho antes de tomar o seu café. Têm toalhas limpas e escovas de dente extra no armário do meu banheiro, você pode ficar á vontade. – Eu não entendia como ela podia cuidar tão bem de mim sem ao menos me conhecer.

- Bella? – A chamei, mas sem saber exatamente o que falar, quando alguns segundos se passaram com ela me olhando optei pelo mais simples. – Obrigado.

Ela saiu do quarto sem me responder e eu fui tomar meu banho. Era incrível a forma como confortável eu estava em sua casa. Quando eu já estava pronto segui para sala de jantar para encontrar uma mesa de café da manhã posta com um pouco de tudo e mais.

Bella já estava sentada á mesa e lendo algum papel. Me sentei ao seu lado resistindo ao impulso de conferir o que prendia tanto sua atenção.

- Então, o que você tanto lê? – Perguntei sem conter minha curiosidade e ela pareceu notar minha presença e o deixou de lado.

- Nada demais, apenas trabalho, muito trabalho.

- Você nunca me disse qual o seu trabalho. – Comentei casualmente me servindo com algumas panquecas.

- E você nunca me disse o seu. – Ela respondeu com o mesmo tom que o meu, mas pude notar uma pequena ponta de curiosidade.

- É você tem um ponto. – Disse ocupando minha boca e tentando não voltar ao assunto.

Eu não tinha porque obter mais informações da vida dela e não tinha o que oferecer sobre a minha. Assim o café da manhã se passou de forma rápida e estranha, pois decidi sair de seu apartamento o mais rápido possível e não mais voltar! Eu mal sabia o quão verdadeiro seriam tais pensamentos...

(...)

Após passar em minha casa e trocar de roupa fui para o escritório e enfiei a cara no trabalho, algo normal para mim. Pouco depois do almoço Victória me ligou e eu atendi um pouco receoso.

- Alô?

- _Edward! Oh meu Deus! Amor aconteceu uma coisa horrível!_ – Ela estava chorando muito e parecia descontrolada.

- Vic, se acalme e me conte o que aconteceu.

- _Não pode ser verdade Edward, não pode! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, isso não pode ter acontecido._ – A angústia que ela estava sentindo estava começando a me afetar e eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Amor se acalme e me conte tudo o que está acontecendo. Você precisa me dizer para que eu possa te ajudar.

- _Edward, eu estou doente! Doente Edward e isso não pode acontecer..._ – Eu senti o meu sangue gelar com suas palavras, mesmo não sabendo a extensão da palavra "doente", a única coisa que eu sabia é que precisa voltar para o lado dela.

- Vic, eu já estou voltando para Londres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella POV**

Os poucos dias que me restava de folga logo acabaram e hoje eu estaria começando meu trabalho. E que trabalho! Eu pude ver erros em vários setores da empresa apenas com os papéis que recebi, e ainda existiam negociações mal feitas, algumas poderiam ser concertadas e outras nem tanto.

Eu não sabia nada sobre Edward desde aquela manhã estranha a qual ele foi embora o mais rápido que pode depois do café, e eu procurei me desvencilhar desse fato.

Agora eu estava terminando de me arrumar para ir para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho, e que seria acompanhado diretamente pelos presidentes. Eu estava usando uma saia lápis preta de cintura alta e uma blusa de seda branca, clássica seria o meu estilo, e para completar sapatos de salto finos e um casaco bordô. Meus cabelos estavam soltos em ondas até minha cintura. Tomei um café da manhã rápido e fui para o trabalho. Eu ainda não tinha um carro, mais para o trabalho felizmente não seria preciso, eu morava muito perto da empresa.

Cheguei ao local e me dirigi ao andar que me foi informado. Minha sala seria no mesmo andar que as salas dos três presidentes, e agora eles me aguardavam lá.

Quando cheguei ao último andar me deparei com uma enorme recepção. Era confortável e bem decorada. Havia quatro portas e perto de cada uma delas uma secretária, exceto na que eu supus ser minha sala. Eu mesma escolheria quem trabalharia para mim.

Ao notar minha presença as três secretárias pararam de trabalhar e uma loira que não parecia estar de bom humor se dirigiu a mim.

- Bom dia, em que posso te ajudar? – E eu pude reconhecer a voz entediada que certa vez me atendeu ao telefone.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Isabella Swan e os Srs. Cullen me aguardam. – Disse incisivamente esperando que ela saiba quem sou. Não gostei da forma que ela me olhava.

- Só um momento, por favor. – Ela disse pegando o telefone para me anunciar. As outras duas continuavam a me olhar e eu recebi um sorriso simpático da morena de óculos. Retribui seu sorriso sincero e logo uma porta se abriu e dois homens saíram de dentro dela.

Eu não sabia o que esperar, mas com toda certeza não era isso. Dois homens jovens e extremamente bonitos seguiam em minha direção no que eu só pude concluir serem os presidentes e irmãos Cullen.

- Bom dia Srta. Swan, é bom ter você ao trabalho! Emmett Cullen, e esse meu irmão Jasper. – O mais alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes muito familiares, me cumprimentou primeiro. Em seguida o loiro de olhos azuis.

- Bom dia Srs. Cullen. Podemos começar nossa reunião? – Perguntei querendo ir direto ao assunto, afinal, eu tinha muita coisa para ser feita. Os irmãos trocaram olhares antes de Emmett me responder.

- É claro que sim, nós temos muito que conversar, mas, por favor, me chame de Emmett.

- E a mim de Jarper. – Sorri em resposta.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas quanto á isso.

Os dois sorriram e me encaminharam para a sala de reuniões. A secretária loira tinha nos acompanhado.

- Jéssica, por favor, providencie água e café. – Emmett pediu.

- Sim, Sr. Cullen. – Ela respondeu e logo apareceu com uma bandeja com os itens mais não se retirou. Eu olhei para ela e depois para Emmett.

- Você se incomodaria se nossa reunião fosse particular? – Perguntei a Emmett, pois não queria falar sobre esse assunto na frente de secretárias, mesmo que fosse a dele.

- Claro que não. Jéssica se retire, por favor. – A secretária saiu não muito contente, mais eu pude finalmente começar a reunião.

- Pronto, agora podemos conversar sobre assuntos sérios.

Eu fiquei cerca de duas horas dentro da sala de reuniões explicando para Jasper e Emmett os erros nas fusões e administração, e mostrando para eles possíveis soluções. Erros primários haviam sido cometidos, e eu os contornaria logo.

- Você tem certeza de que isso dará certo Srta. Swan? – Jasper me perguntou após eu ter lhe dito de algumas das soluções que eu havia pensado.

- Só Isabella, por favor. E sim, essa é a solução mais viável nesse caso.

- Nós pediríamos a opnião do nosso irmão, mesmo porque foi um erro dele, mas nesse caso comece a trabalhar em seus projetos. Quanto mais rápido esses problemas forem resolvidos melhor, quando Edward chegar de Londres ficará á par de tudo. – Emmett disse e não pude deixar de lembrar o Edward que eu conheci dias atrás. Mais eu tinha que me focar no trabalho e não me lembrar dele.

- Muito bem, agora eu preciso conhecer minha sala e procurar uma secretária. – Disse repassando mentalmente tudo o que deveria ser feito.

- Você pode trabalhar com Ângela no período que meu irmão estiver fora, enquanto isso vou pedir para Jéssica e Lauren fazer uma seleção para que você possa escolher a sua.

- Então, vamos trabalhar!

(...)

Já estava em minha segunda semana de trabalho e tudo estava indo muito bem. As mudanças estavam sendo um sucesso e os irmãos Cullen pareceram aprovar meus métodos. Eu estava adorando trabalhar com Ângela, seu jeito tímido e meigo havia me conquistado e nos tornamos rapidamente uma excelente equipe. Eu ainda não havia conhecido o outro irmão Cullen, Edward. Ao que tudo indica, ele está em Londres fazendo planos para seu casamento. Jasper e Emmett me disseram que ele não havia aprovado minhas mudanças, pois entrava em conflito com suas ordens.

Mas, como já disse o que me importa são os resultados da empresa. Estava concentrada em alguns papéis quando bateram em minha porta.

- Pode entrar. – respondi sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Bella, o Sr. Cullen quer vê-la imediatamente. – Parei de ler o relatório e olhei para Ângela. Nós estávamos nos dando tão bem que ela já me chamava de Bella e não Srta. Swan. Ela parecia um pouco triste e distante.

- O que foi Ang? Algum problema? – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Só o Sr. Cullen que quer vê-la.

- Emmett ou Jasper?

- É o Sr. Edward. – Eu estranhei, ele não estava em Londres?

- Ang, ele não estava em Londres?

- Estava, mas resolveu voltar sem avisar, ele á aguarda em sua sala.

Me levantei e acompanhei Ângela para a sala do meu outro chefe. Ela bateu na porta e me anunciou. Mais nada, nada me preparou para a visão que eu tive ao entrar naquela sala.

- Edward? – Perguntei um pouco surpresa. Angela já havia deixado a sala e agora ele me olhava de uma forma estranha. Seu rosto que parecia uma máscara de raiva se transformou em surpresa.

- Bella? O que você faz aqui?

- Bom, eu trabalho aqui! – respondi girando meus olhos á sua pergunta óbvia e me sentei na cadeira diante de sua mesa, mesmo não sendo convidada.

- Você é a nova executiva... Isabella Swan. – Ele parecia um pouco pensativo

- _Touché! _E você, ao que posso concluir meu terceiro chefe.

- É, creio que sim... Mas você nunca me disse que trabalharia aqui. – Ele falou como uma acusação.

- E você também não me disse que era o presidente dessa _empresa_. Se observarmos não dissemos muitas coisas, ambos. - Nesse momento ouve uma batida na porta e Emmett e Jasper entraram.

- Edward, pelo que vejo já conheceu nossa executiva. – Emmett comentou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

- É, acabei de conhecê-la. – Edward respondeu e me deu um olhar que disse: Não ouse a me contradizer.

Eu não conseguia entender o porquê do olhar, mais me mantive em silêncio.

- Então, qual o motivo da reunião? – Jasper perguntou sem mais rodeios, e verbalizando o que eu também gostaria de saber.

- É muito simples. Eu gostaria de saber a razão para tantas modificações em contratos e na empresa. Enquanto estava em Londres todos os relatórios que recebi me mostravam mudanças drásticas nas operações do grupo. – Ele estava com raiva eu pude ver.

- Sr. Cullen, a resposta é muito simples. As modificações foram feitas para melhorar o desempenho do grupo e para garantir o sucesso em todas as fusões. – Respondi á ele no mesmo tom, porém, um pouco mais contido. Eu havia entrado no modo negócios, e não sairia dele enquanto meu ponto não fosse aceito.

Seus irmãos estavam calados e olhavam de mim para ele de forma estranha, mais eu não me importava. Ele havia feito besteira, e a menos que ele queira ouvir isso com todas as palavras, ele não discutiria comigo.

- Bella... – Ele começou a dizer mais rapidamente eu o cortei.

- Srta. Swan ou Isabella, Sr. Cullen. Não se esqueça. – Ele parou por um momento como se estivesse absorvendo o que eu havia dito, mas logo continuou.

- Srta. Swan, como você pode me dizer que todas as modificações foram para o melhor desempenho do grupo quando eu mesmo fiz todos os contratos e fusões? Eu tenho certeza que não deixei nada me escapar. – Edward me respondeu com convicção, como se estivesse me desafiando. E pelo olhar gélido que ele dirigia a minha pessoa eu estava começando a ter certeza do desafio.

Eu me levantei da minha cadeira e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro em seu escritório, pensando na melhor forma de explicar para ele sobre seus erros.

- Sr. Cullen, meu trabalho nessa empresa é encontrar falhas e realizar fusões. É de minha responsabilidade fazer as melhores aquisições e os melhores contratos. Eu creio que se você ou os seus irmãos estivessem isentos de qualquer erro, eu não teria sido contratada. Todas as modificações feitas foram extremamente necessárias e eu mostrei isso aos seus irmãos no meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Se for de sua vontade posso fazer o mesmo por você e lhe mostrar os benefícios de tais mudanças, agora se ainda sim você insistir que nada escapou e que elas não foram necessárias não vejo motivos para continuar trabalhando para vocês.

Tomei uma respiração profunda após minha pequena explosão e eu pude ver o choque passar pelos três rostos a minha frente. O silêncio que caiu sobre a sala era de uma enorme tensão, mais ainda sim eu continuava impassível, olhando para os meus três chefes.

Foi Jasper quem quebrou o silêncio, e sua voz e formas de falar eram comedidas.

- Isabella, você sabe que isso não é necessário.

- Sei Jasper? – Perguntei para ele, mais foi Edward quem respondeu.

- É claro que sabe. Você acabou de se mudar, trocou de emprego e de estado só para se demitir em duas semanas? É absurdo ficar desempregada por tão pouca coisa.

Eu o olhei por um momento, não acreditando em tamanho absurdo e comecei a rir. Seus irmãos o olhavam como se ele estivesse louco, e claro com razão.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – Ele perguntou com um pouco de raiva e eu me controlei.

- É claro que pode _Sr. Cullen_. É engraçado o fato de você pensar que eu vá ficar desempregada. É engraçado o fato de você pensar que não poder realizar o meu trabalho é pouca coisa... Eu posso trabalhar em _qualquer_ empresa que eu queira, e isso faz com que vocês precisem de mim e não o contrário. Minha mudança é só mais uma questão de logística. – Disse dando de ombros e dando mais uma volta pela sala. Voltei ao meu ponto inicial e olhei para os três irmãos á minha frente.

- Agora a questão principal é: Eu vou poder realizar o meu trabalho ou posso começar a analisar outras propostas? Vocês decidem isso. Vou voltar para minha sala e continuar o meu trabalho, vou fazer um relatório sobre tudo o que fiz e vou pedir a Ang para trazer para você Edward, agora, se vocês me dão licença...

Sai da sala do Edward sem ao menos olhar para trás. Eu não sei o que me deu para agir daquela forma, normalmente eu tentaria conciliar da melhor forma possível divergências entre mim e meu superior. Mas naquela sala eu não consegui me segurar, e agora seria tudo ou nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV **

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntei para meus irmãos.

- Realmente não sei Edward, mais creio que ela ficou um pouco nervosa quando você duvidou da capacidade dela... – Respondeu Emmett.

-Ou quando você sugeriu que era um favor empregá-la. – Completou Jasper.

-Vocês não acham que foi um pouco demais? – Perguntei ainda chocado com tudo. Eu não conhecia aquela Bella. Era suposto discutirmos alguns pontos durante a reunião, mas ela não deixou ninguém falar.

- Okay! Pode ter sido uma reação exagerada, mas não tiro seus motivos. No fim das contas Edward ela só fez o seu trabalho, e convenhamos bem feito. Você só se recusa a aceitar isso devido ao fato de que vai contra suas ordens.

- Isso não é verdade Emmett! – Respondi um pouco grosseiro

-Edward, nós entendemos que os últimos dias tem sido difíceis... Mas agora temos que resolver um problema, e o mais rápido possível.

- E qual problema seria esse Jasper? – Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um idiota.

- Como qual problema? Isabella é claro! – Respondeu com irritação.

- Edward, ela pode ter o emprego que quiser... Nós tivemos que fazer uma proposta excelente para ela aceitar. Não estrague tudo agora, por favor. – Emmett praticamente implorou.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Foi ela quem chegou a tal extremo, por favor, ela está usando até minha secretária...

- Edward, se para manter Isabella Swan no nosso quadro de funcionários você tenha que perder a secretária, esse vai ser o nosso menor problema. – Disse Jasper com cansaço.

- E quais seriam os maiores? – Os dois se entreolharam, mais foi Emmett quem começou.

- Primeiro, nós iríamos perder nossa melhor funcionária e a melhor do ramo. E para a concorrência provavelmente.

- Segundo, - Continuou Jasper. – Ela já sabe sobre toda nossa política de trabalho e aquisições futuras. Indo para concorrência isso não seria nada bom... Para nós, claro.

- Terceiro, - Disse Emmett um pouco relutante. – Ela está trabalhando na conta da BBH e BID, e eles não vão aceitar fechar contrato com outra pessoa além dela. Se ela for, eles também vão.

Eu fiquei parado olhando para os meus dois irmãos. Eu não estava acreditando nisso.

- Vocês estão me dizendo que ela tem nossas duas maiores contas nas mãos? – Perguntei um pouco incrédulo.

- Exatamente! – Responderam em uníssono.

- Merda! – Agora eu estava perdido. Eu gostava da Bella, mas antes de descobrir que ela era a pessoa que estava modificando tudo na minha empresa eu estava disposto a abrir mão do tal funcionário. Quando descobri ser ela, eu poderia até abrir uma exceção. Mas agora isso? Não havia outra escolha, ela teria que ficar na empresa e eu teria que aceitar tais modificações.

-Agora você entende Edward? – Perguntou Emmett.

- É claro que sim! Agora não podemos abrir mão dela, essas contas são importantíssimas para a empresa.

- Não é só isso! O que você não percebe é que sem ela nós nem teríamos tais contas... – Disse Jasper.

- E porque não? – Perguntei desafiadoramente.

- Por que a BBH e BID não haviam gostado de sua proposta, eles apenas reconsideraram por causa da Bella. _Ela_ os representa agora, não a Cullen Corp.

- Isso não é possível! Como isso foi acontecer? Alguém pode me explicar? – Perguntei um pouco alterado.

- Edward, nós compreendemos que você está com muitas coisas na cabeça... Mas, se isso aconteceu foi por culpa, única e exclusivamente sua. O contrato estava cheio de falhas e brechas, e eles simplesmente não aceitaram. A Bella teve que passar horas em reuniões com eles e planejando um novo contrato.

Eu entendia perfeitamente o que Jasper havia dito. E eu precisava assumir meus erros, e parar de descontar minha raiva na Bella. Iria ser difícil, pois ela mexia comigo de uma forma louca e alucinante. Me controlar perto dela era absurdamente difícil.

- Tudo bem, eu acredito que estou exagerando. Irei pedir desculpas á Bella quando ela for me apresentar todos os relatórios, e tudo bem, ela pode ficar com Ângela... Mas vocês irão providencia uma nova secretária para mim! – Eu disse de um fôlego só, e meus irmãos me olhavam relutantemente.

-Edward, você está certo disso? Está tudo bem? – Emmett me perguntou como se eu estivesse doente, e na verdade, eu acho que estava. Pois, essa não é a minha forma normal de agir, mas parece que perto de Bella nada do que eu possa fazer seria normal.

- Tenho Emmett, certeza absoluta. Ela tem nossas maiores contas nas mãos, e se tudo aconteceu como você disse, eu devo agradecê-la não é mesmo?

Eles acenaram positivamente e se retiraram sem mais perguntas ou palavras. Eu não havia conversado com ninguém desde que cheguei de viagem, e para ser sincero não estava muito á vontade para fazer isso. Eu estava mais preso a Victória do que nunca, e isso estava me destruindo. Como eu poderia abandoná-la agora? Como eu iria suportar viver com ela, se na verdade eu mal suportava ouvir sua voz?

Já não tinha mais condições de trabalhar, então resolvi ir para minha casa e apenas descansar. Havia vindo direto do aeroporto e os dias que passei em Londres haviam sido, muitos exaustivos. Só de me lembrar me sentia mal.

Cheguei a minha casa, tomei um banho e pretendia deitar e descansar. Mas infelizmente não foi isso que aconteceu. Eu não me sentia confortável na minha própria casa, e assim como ocorreu em Londres, eu me sentia deslocado, fora de lugar... Minha vida, casa e pertences não eram meus, mas sim de um estranho.

Foi quando percebi que só existia um lugar ao qual eu me sentia bem, pelo menos nos últimos tempos, e era exatamente o último lugar ao qual eu poderia estar.

Bella.

Sem pensar muito sai da minha casa e fui para seu apartamento.

Eu precisava dela desesperadamente, da sua calma e de sua compreensão. Eu precisava pedir desculpas e acredito que precisava desabafar.

Não demorei muito para chegar ao seu prédio, e para minha sorte o porteiro de plantão me conhecia e me disse que Bella ainda não havia chegado do trabalho. É claro que ela não tinha chegado, eu havia saído mais cedo e me esqueci disso completamente.

Resolvi dar uma volta enquanto esperava ela chegar.

Andei sem destino pelas ruas de Seattle, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, o que é óbvio não funcionou. Estava passando em frente á uma delicatessen e resolvi entrar. Por que não levar algo para Bella? Algo doce para acompanhar meu pedido de desculpas...

Depois de muito olhar e pensar, eu resolvi levar uma torta de chocolate. Errar com chocolate é uma possibilidade praticamente nula, e para acompanhar também levei sorvete de creme.

Caminhei de volta ao apartamento muito mais confiante, apesar de não ter a menor idéia de como eu pediria desculpas ou me redimiria com ela.

Ao chegar na portaria, o porteiro me informou de que ela havia chegado á pouco tempo e disse que eu poderia subir. Ele possivelmente havia dito á ela que eu estive aqui, e ela liberou minha entrada. Meu estomago parecia dar voltas, de tanta ansiedade.

Minha coragem já estava se dissolvendo quando estava em frente á sua porta. Mas resolvi que pediria desculpas á ela, daria à torta e iria embora. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi vir aqui? Definitivamente eu estava louco.

Toquei sua campainha e aguardei. Pareceu um século até que ela atendeu a porta.

- Boa noite, Edward. No que posso te ajudar? – Ela estava vestida de forma confortável, e me olhava com raiva e ressentimento.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntei um pouco receoso, e ela me olhou por um instante e abriu a porta completamente, fazendo um gesto para que eu pudesse entrar.

Me sentia um pouco estranho, e de certa forma aliviado por estar aqui de novo. Eu já me sentia mais leve, e não pude deixar de sorrir um pouco.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? – Ela perguntou um pouco arredia, e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Nada demais, é só a sensação de conforto que seu apartamento me proporciona. - Falei sendo sincero, e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em ceticismo.

- Então Edward, o que te traz á minha casa? – Ela foi totalmente direta e indiferente.

Eu tinha que pedir desculpas, por tudo que eu tinha dito e por tudo o que eu havia omitido dela.

-Bom, eu acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas... Então, resolvi fazer isso pessoalmente! - Levantei a sacola e lhe entreguei.

- O que é isso? – Ela perguntou olhando dentro da sacola.

- Torta de chocolate e sorvete! Para podermos comer enquanto conversamos... Eu acho que está na hora de você saber algumas coisas á meu respeito.


End file.
